Miles Away: Seth Rollins One Shot
by adreannamatina
Summary: Colby Lopez a.k.a Seth Rollins, is sitting in his hotel room one night, listening to the radio, missing his wife. When the song, Miles Away by Memphis May Fire, comes on he can't help but relate to the song while having flashbacks of his wife back home, waiting for him; like she always does.


Colby sighed, adjusting the glasses on his nose before looking through the multiple pictures he had on his I phone of his wife while the radio echoed through his hotel room. He was currently on the road with his job, being hundred of miles away from her. Being a known wrestler caused him to live that life 300 days a year.

Feeling a tug at his heart, Colby eyes looked down at the recent picture he took before he left home a week ago. A soft sigh left his lips.

Suddenly _Miles Away by Memphis May Fire_ bounced off the walls in the hotel room, causing a quiet sob to leave Colby's lips. He had heard this song many times before but this time it was hitting him deep.

 **I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife**  
 **For what seems like the millionth time.**  
 **They said it gets easier, but they lied.**

 _Sighing, Colby threw another one of his shirts into his suitcase before looking over to the women on the bed, cuddling the sheets to her naked body to keep her warm. The diamond ring on her finger shone in the dim lit room, causing a small smile to form on Colby's face._

 _"I'm going to miss you," Colby mumbled bending over, laying a soft kiss on her lips._

 _His fellow co workers always told him leaving someone back home before going on the road gets easier the longer you do it but he had been leaving her at home for years now, it getting harder and harder each time._

 **She looks at me and says, "Really baby, I will be just fine"**  
 **But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry.**

 _"Colby, I'm going to be fine. I always am." She walked over to him, now wearing one of his shirts, and kissed him gingerly on the cheek._

 _He, however, noticed that when she turned back around, a tear fell from her soft cheek._

Colby sighed before throwing his body down onto the hotel room bed. When he first began wrestling, he was able to leave everything behind for his one true love; WWE. But when he first met _her_ all those years ago after he debuted on the main roster, he knew by just one look that she would change everything; boy did she ever.

He looked at the picture on his phone one more time, feeling his eyes well up. Colby found himself wondering if this was even worth it? How is this fair to her? How can he be _Seth Rollins_ for the thousands of fan majority of the year when he can't even be _Colby Lopez_ to his own wife for more than a few days at a time. She was his heart and instead of being here with him, she had to be home for her own career.

 **How am I supposed to be**  
 **Everything they expect me to be**  
 **When I feel so alone cause I left my heart at home.**

She told him multiple times that she was fine being home alone but he had questioned everything the night she almost drank everything away.

 **She needs me, but I know they need me too.**  
 **So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do**

Rumors were spilling everywhere shortly after they got engaged that Colby was seen sneaking out of a woman's hotel room. This wasn't the first time rumors like this spread online and each time, it would take a part of her. Instead of getting Colby's side of the story, she decided to drink all of the liquor they had in their shared house, completely forgetting that she took her depression meds earlier that day.

Colby was scheduled to be at a live show but as soon as he got the call, he flew back to Iowa and stayed by her side for a week. That was the longest he had been home in the past year. She needed him the most out of everyone they knew but he knew so many fans looked up to him; he couldn't let them down.

"I need the strength to do this," Colby ran a hand over his beard, looking up to the ceiling. He was never one to pray so he wasn't sure what he was looking up too but just the simple action put him at ease.

 **Really I'm so thankful for the people I meet,**  
 **The places I've been and the things I've seen,**  
 **But when she's not here**  
 **It doesn't feel like I'm living my dream.**

Colby shouldn't complain all the time. This career gave him the opportunity to meet so many people and see so many different places but in the bottom of his heart, he felt guilty. Right now he was in Italy and he knew how much she wanted to visit there. Being in the WWE was his dream but without her here it felt like he was living a nightmare.

 **I know they say that no one is perfect,**  
 **But I swear she's perfect for me**  
 **And that makes it so much harder to leave.**

 _"Stop it, Colby," she protested, pushing his fingers away from her bare stomach. She was trying on the swim suit she just bought, wondering if it was decent enough to wear at his brothers pool party._

 _"It's perfect," he mumbled into her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her from behind, "You're perfect."_

 _A scoff left her tiny lips. "No one is perfect."_

 _Colby met her gaze in the mirror and looked directly into her grey eyes. "You're perfect for me. Why do you think it's so hard to leave you." He kissed the side of her temple._

 **If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away.**  
 **Please be strong, be strong for me.**  
 **I need you to show me how to change the inside of me.**  
 **For my heart, for their sake.**  
 **Be strong, be strong for me.**

Colby sat up in bed, reaching for his phone. He didn't care what time it was back in Iowa, he had to hear her voice. While the phone rang, he adjusted the beanie on top of his head, hiding his bed head.

"Hello?" her groggy voice came through the speaker.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Did I wake you?"

For the first time that night, Colby looked at the clock. It was just after ten a.m here making it three a.m back home. Suddenly guilt took over his body when he knew she had most likely got home from her shift at the local hospital an hour ago and collapsed in bed right away.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep," Colby sighed getting ready to hang up.

"No," her sweet voice stopped him. "It's fine. I couldn't sleep."

He knew she was lying but decided not to argue. "How was work?"

"Not too bad tonight." He heard rustling on her end. "How are the shows going?"

"Good, I wish you were here with me," Colby laid his head against the head board.

"Me too," He could practically hear her frown. "But I couldn't get the time off of work. I'm the only head nurse right now."

"Next time," he reassured her.

It was silent for a few beats before she sighed into the phone. "Colby, you know you can call me whenever you're missing me, right? I don't care what time it is, I miss hearing your voice most nights. I'm just a phone call away."

It was Colby's turn to sigh. "But you should be here with me."

"Colby," she started.

"I can't be myself without you. I can't be strong without you. I need you to be strong for me, so I can believe in myself that I was born for this life." He swallowed a sob. "I can't be weak for you or my fans. You have to be strong for me when I'm in these moments of wanting to come back home to you, I need you to remind me that I'm doing the right thing by being here."

She let out a loud whimper. "I will always be there for you, Colby. Even when were miles away, I will be strong because I know you love wrestling just a bit more than me. And I'm okay with that because it's who you are."

Colby broke out in a huge grin. How did he get so lucky with her?

"I love you so much," he sighed.

"Love you too, sugar bear." She giggled at his pet name.

 **How am I supposed to be**  
 **Everything they expect me to be**  
 **When I feel so alone, so alone!**  
 **How am I supposed to be**  
 **Everything they expect me to be**  
 **When I feel so alone,**  
 **'Cause I left my heart at home.**  
 **She needs me, but I know they need me too.**  
 **So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do.**


End file.
